Eternal Pain (ONESHOT)
by jesslarhea
Summary: Vampires are known to humans and Bella is a tattoo artist that caters to vampires. "So what brings you in my shop tonight?" "I was curious when I saw that you cater to vampires. So, how do you manage to put a tattoo on someone like me?" "Well, it's a very careful process using elmers glue, food coloring and a lot of glitter." Bella meets her mate in the form of a very sexy vampire.


_**I don't own Twilight but I do own any and all my mistakes...sorry!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

" _ **Eternal Pain**_ _ **"**_

These damn diamond needles are a pain in the ass to order and transport, oh and lets not forget, fucking expensive as hell. I really hate delivery day as well, because that sleazy fucking dead guy that delivers my shipment each month really makes my skin crawl. It's a real good thing that me, dad, and our shop are under protection due to some kind of ancestry shit and no one or nothing can mess with us without extreme consequences.

Sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself...

I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I am one of the best tattoo artist in New Orleans. My dad Charlie swan is the genius behind our business. He taught me everything I know in the ways if taking care of myself at a very young age. He also taught me how to never show fear in the face of danger and then to kick it's ass. My dad also taught me all about the beings that can and will over power us and that there isn't shit we could do about it. But my dad being the bad ass that he is also taught me the power of diamonds and more specifically on how to cut them like a jeweler would; using high powered laser; very hot lasers.

My dad manufactured and designed one of those lasers into a pocket sized weapon. Only a handful of people know about this for the simple fact that this weapon could take out a vampire easily because of their diamond like skin.

Yes, you heard me right and no I'm not crazy, well, I am a crazy bitch but not of the bat shit variety. You see, right after I was born the existence of vampires came to light in a very public way. Now I know what you're thinking "vampire aren't real". I assure you that they are very real. Anyway, it took a few year for the human government and the vampires ruling coven to come to an agreement of sorts.

Vampires are to never feed on the innocent unless they agree legally to be a human donor. If a person so wishes they can offer there blood at a price and a signed agreement that they survive and are not turned but all criminals that cause a threat to another soul are far game to a hungry vamp.

Anyway, my shop is the only shop that offers tattoos to the vampire race. Once the vampires "came out", my dad saw dollar signs and quickly discovered a way to penetrate a vampire's hard skin and cater to the vampire race. It took my dad all of five minutes to get his methods Volturi backed and approved. Later we found out that one of the immortal rulers had a gift and could see any and all bonds and revealed that my father and I were his and his three brothers last living descendants. How cool is that shit?

All this information led my father and I to learn all we can on the vampire race and it ultimately led him to develop a way to protect ourselves should the need arise. Cause lets face it there are a lot of vamps that want to hit the ruling coven where it hurts.

As for the human society, well lets just say that racism has hit an all time high and that includes the days of slavery. I swear people are complete idiots if they think that this world was meant for one race, or now as it is; one dominate species. My shop is protested at least once a week now. It use to be every damn day until those fuckers got tired of being run off by Nero, my pet panther. She's black as night and extremely deadly. She was a gift from the Volturi last year. So imagine my surprise when a panther cub was delivered with a note that said "Train her right and she will protect you with her life". She doesn't bother any of the vampires that come through my shop but my guess is that she smart enough to know that she wouldn't win that battle. So she just lets out a rumbling growl and then eyes them like a hawk until they leave.

I'm broken from my musing when I hear the bell above the door sound, notifying me to a customer. I look over and see my dad dealing with James the creepy vamp and our new shipment. I catch my dads eye and grin when I see him holding his laser in his hand as he listens to James drone on and on about shit I don't really care to here, and apparently neither does my dad.

"I got it dad! Nero come." I chuckle and pat her head as she and I move to the front to help Angela just in case the person that came in is a vamp. Angel is skittish at best with tattooed humans so you can imagine how she is with vampires. It's funny as hell to watch her stutter all over her words. Don't get me wrong, she's a very nice girl but she really needs to toughen up because the world we live in now will devour you if you don't know how to handle yourself in the presence of vampires. Pun definitely intended.

"W-well..." And that right there tells me that the new comer is of the vampire variety.

"Hello, and welcome to Eternal Pain Body Arts. I'm Bella and what can I do for you guys tonight?" I look at the two men standing just inside the door eyeing Angela and trying to hold in their laughter. "She's not use to being around vampires like I am so if you laugh, I'll be happy to tattoo "A tiny human kicked my ass" on both your foreheads." I tell them with a straight face as I stroke Nero's massive head that is currently nuzzling my hip and freaking purring. What the hell? Why isn't she growling?

The two blonde vamps look at me with wide eyes. "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we darlin?" The taller and more muscular of the two men approaches me with a gorgeous smile and offers me his hand. "The name's Peter Whitlock ma'am and it's a real pleasure to meet you." He grabs my hand that was resting on Nero's head and brings it to his mouth and presses his cold, hard but surprisingly soft lips to my knuckles.

Damn his touch is somehow causing some sort of current to pass between us. It's like my body is buzzing with electricity.

I notice that Nero is now nuzzling Peters leg, shocking the shit out of me. "What did you do to my cat? She usually just growls at vampires and she definitely does not do that to anyone but me or my dad..." I point to Nero as she rubs her nose up and down Peter's leg, purring like the crazy cat that she is.

"Honey that ain't no damn cat! That is a panther." The one that has yet to introduce himself says as he points to Nero.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious; I had no idea." I roll my eyes at the vamp. "A panther is classified in the cat family, duh..."

"Sorry sugar, I mean no disrespect. I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way..." He stops and looks at Peter. "Damn Peter, let go of the woman's hand." I look at Peter before snatching my hand back and placing it on Nero's back because her head is currently moving towards Peter's crotch. Damn lucky cat.

"Nero, sit." She obeys like always but with a little whine in protest.

I look up at the two men just as Jasper offers me his hand. "Sorry bout my brother here." Jasper laughs as he leans down and receives a face bath from Nero.

"Again, why is Nero not growling at the two of you?" I shake my head in disbelief. "Instead, she acting like she belongs to you both. And before you ask, she is not for sale." I smile down at Nero just as she playfully swats at Jasper's hands. It looks like the two of them are boxing.

"So what brings the two of you in my shop tonight?" I look back at Peter now that I know my cat is safe, and that these two aren't the animal drinking kind.

"I was curious when I saw that you cater to vampires..." He shrugs as he waves his hand over his toned body. "How do you manages to put a tattoo on someone like me?"

I give Peter a grin full of mirth and humor. "Well its a very careful process using elmers glue, food coloring and massive amounts of glitter." I wink just as Peter lets out a loud boisterous laugh. "I'm just messing with you. I use diamond needles and venom infused ink." I shrug and turn to Angela. "My dad is about to head out for the night. So if you want, you can catch a ride with him."

"A-are y-ou sure?" She stutters causing me to smile. "W-hat about y-ou?" She looks at a Peter and Jasper with fear then looks back to me.

"Isabella can take care of herself, Angie, and if any vampire is stupid enough to touch or harm her while she is under Volturi protection, then may the devil have mercy on that poor vamps soul." My dad says loudly and eyes James as he passes me on his way to the door. "Ugh, I hate that man." My dad shakes his head, not caring that James can hear him. My dad turns to look at Peter then Jasper before offering his hand to Peter first then Jasper. "I'm Charlie Swan and you are?"

Before anyone can say anything a small blonde female vamp breezes through the door. "Sorry I'm late guys; did I miss Peter getting a tattoo and crying like a little bitch?" Wow, I like this girl already.

The woman grins at me and my dad as she wraps her tiny arms around Jasper's waist. "No you haven't Charlotte, but you did miss him flirting with Bella here, and her pussy cat..." At this my dad and I bust out in fits of laughter.

Charlotte face is priceless because she has yet to see Nero. "He's talking about the panther." Peter points to Nero and Charlotte steps around him and smiles down at her.

"Will she let me pet her?" The woman asks as she takes a step forward.

I shrug my shoulders. "She seem to like those two just fine." I point to Peter and Jasper as Charlotte kneels down and immediately gets licked on the face like Jasper did.

"Oh my goodness she is so beautiful. Yes you are; you're such a pretty girl, aren't you?" Charlotte scratches Nero's chin as she looks up at me and smiles a mega watt smile. "I'm Charlotte Whitlock by the way." She offers me her hand, then offers it to my dad once she's greeted me properly. "I'm Jasper's mate and Peter biological and twin sister." She smiles as she moves to shake Angela's hand causing the girl to whimper and cower behind my dad. "I'm so sorry; did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to scare her. I won't hurt you hun..."

"Angela's just not use to being in the presence of vampires yet and she's just a little skittish when she's around one, its alright." I smile at Charlotte just as my dad gets my attention.

"Okay kiddo, I'm gonna to take Angela home then head out to Sue's for the night." My dad kisses the top of my head. "Come on Angela, lets get you home, dear."

Once I'm left along with the red eye vamps I grin broadly and clap my hands together. "So who's first?" Jasper and Charlotte point to Peter and laugh as he gives them his middle finger salute. "Oh come on Peterpire I don't bite." I wink at him over my shoulder as I move toward the door to lock it. "Much." I chuckle along with Jasper and Charlotte as I turn and lead them to the back.

"So do you have any idea of what you want?" I ask as I set my station up.

"Yes ma'am. I want the quote "I was born for war but death made me the man standing here today." And I want it over my right rib cage! Can you do that darlin'?" He smiles and pulls his shirt off when I nod.

Holy shit, this man is hot as hell. His chest is littered with scars but they don't bother me at all. They make him even hotter in my opinion. Fucking hell, this man is seriously built like a tank.

I turn around and continue my work, trying not to drool at the sight of the Adonis laying on my table half naked. "How many colors do you want or do just want one solid color?" I turn and smile at Peter.

"Just black, doll." He grins up at me as I hand him the steel cup. "What's this for?" He looks down at the cup that I handed him with the cutest confused expression I have ever seen.

I pull on fresh sterile gloves with a loud snap causing Peter to jump and the other two to laugh. "I need your venom to mix with the ink. I mean, I could ask Jasper or Charlotte but to my knowledge foreign venom hurts way more than your own." I shrug and turn back to get a fresh diamond needle then load it into my gun.

Peter hands me the cup with his venom just as I turn back to him. "Thank you." I grab the cup and begin to mix it with black ink before turning the gun on and turning back to Peter. "Are you ready, sugar?"

Peter smile at me and nods his head just as I lean in closer to him and start on the first letter.

"This isn't so bad." Peter grins up at me and I just give him a nod as I continue my work of art on the gorgeous man. "I've definitely had worse." He chuckles as he fully relaxes with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I'd say so, but I am interested in learning more about the scars." Did I just fucking say that shit out loud? Oh god, help me and please give me a filter, just this once.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you all about how I got'em." He grins down at me when I glance up at him and bite my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry; I was born without a brain to mouth filter, and I'm just really intrigued by you." Never mind with the filter, god; just kill me now. Please. "I mean, I've seen scars on vampires before but none have ever made me want to know the story behind each one." Just shut the fuck up Bella.

I hear Peter chuckle causing me to stop my work and look at him. "We'll darlin, now you just gave me an excuse to come back. I was debating on using the excuse of more tattoos, but I really don't want to be a walking billboard for eternity." I laugh and press the needle to his skin once more.

Fuck, this man has me all kinds of flustered. I have never been the shy type but with Peter, I'm acting like a girl with a wicked crush. Hell, can you blame me? The man is pure sex on two legs. And his attitude reminds me of the first vampire that I tattooed.

Garrett Thompson; man was that a gorgeous vampire..."

"So you're saying that you wanna come keep me company while I work and tell me all the fascinating stories of your past?" I look over at the ink cup to make sure I'm not running low and notice that Peter and I are alone, well, aside from Nero's lazy ass. "Where did your family run off to?"

"They're lounging, or quite possible making out on your couch in the front lobby." Peter laughs just as I hear a loud 'Fuck you Pete!' From the front room. "And to answer your first question; yes I would and I would also love to take you out Friday night." Damn this fucking blush. "So, what do you say about me take you out to dinner, Bella?"

"Sure, as long as you keep your teeth to yourself and don't make me your main coarse." I grin at him as I finish the last letter. "Alright sugar, you are all done but I need you stay very still until I tell you that you can move." I smile as I get up and begin to clean my mess and dispose of the venom ink before washing my hands and moving back over to Peter. I slowly run my finger across each letter to make sure it's healed before I begin to clean the excess ink from his skin. I can feel his body shiver under my touch as I caress his soft cold shin. "You're good to go, sexy." I tell him as I take a step back and point to the mirror.

"Sexy huh?" Peter grins at me before he runs his hand over the tattoo and smiles back at me. "This is great, doll! I never knew that this could be possible." He continues to inspect his ink then turns to me with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen on any man. "You are a fucking goddess, Bella!"

One moment I'm just standing there looking at Peter while he smiles at me after admiring his tattoo, and the next minute I'm in his arms and we're standing in front of Jasper and Charlotte.

Peter puts me back on my feet but doesn't let go of my hip as he points to his ribs. "Look at this shit guys; so flipping awesome! This woman is a fucking genius!" Peter looks back at me as I blush hard at the complement.

"Thanks, but my dad came up with the idea of the vampire tattoo; I'm just the artist." I smile as Charlotte tries to rub the tattoo off her brother.

"I want one." Charlotte smiles up at me. "You are a rock star, Bells."

"Thank you Char." I smile at the complement. "Do know what you want I can also do wicked piercing on vamps. I just need another vamp to help me?" I smile at her as I walk around the counter to ring Peter up. "That will be six hundred even Peter pan."

"What, I don't get the sexy vampire discount?" Peter grins at me as he hands me his Amex card. "Yeah right, I'm running a damn business here, sugar and if I start a sexy vampire discount I would surely go out of business." The four of us laugh as I hand him his card and receipt. "Besides," I wink at Peter. "My dad would kill me."

"So Charlotte, what kind of tattoo do you want, or do you want a piercing?" I smile as I move towards her.

"I'll need to think about the tattoo and get back to you. I don't want to be stuck with a quick drawl tattoo for the rest of my life. I do, however want my nose pierced tonight" I nod as I hand her my card.

"I completely understand. Just call and make an appointment when you've decided. I'm here twenty four seven..." I turn to Jasper. "Okay Jasper, I need you to help me out." I lead them back to my station.

Once I have everything ready and Jasper and I are wearing sterile gloves I direct Char to sit and relax. "Okay Jas, I need you to push the needle in here." I take my marker and mark Char's nose.

"Like this?" Jas asks as he positions the needle to her nose.

"Yep." I grin as he pushes the needle through perfectly. "Alright, stay perfectly still while I put the stud in."

Once were done I begin to clean everything up while Char looks at her piercing. "Sugar this is amazing." She smile at me. "Why did you need Jasper to push the needle through?"

"I'm human, and I don't have the strength to fully penetrate your hard skin." I shrug and turn back to Peter when he start to speak.

"So, you live here?" Peter ask.

I smile as I nod then point above my head to the ceiling. "Apartment upstairs." I shrug and look at the door when I see a flash pass by. I look at Nero as she growls then runs past us to the door and begins to roar and hiss loudly.

Peter pulls me behind him as if senses the same thing that Nero is sensing. "Nero has been doing this shit every night for almost a week, and it happens around the same time." I tell Peter as I touch his arm.

I look over at Jasper and Charlotte and can tell that they're talking to each other in a tone that is too low for me to hear. I roll my eyes and move past them to the door and just as I grab Nero's collar the glass door is shattered and I feel cold arms around my waist.

What the hell is going on and who the fuck grabbed me? I look up as much as I can and all I can see is copper hair and a strong jawline. I close my eyes shut to keep the nausea away because the blinding speed we're moving at is making me feel like I'm gonna puke, and I just might blow chunks on this fucker to stop him so I can find out whats going on.

After a while we come to a stop and I'm gently set on the ground. I stick my hand in my pocket and wrap my fingers around my laser just as the fucker touches my shoulder and begins to speak.

"Don't worry Isabella, I won't let those monsters hurt you..."

"What the fuck, asshole?!" I stand and point a finger in his face. "They were customers and what makes you think its okay to just kidnap someone, and do you realize who my family is, you fucking moron?" I laugh. "You just just signed your fucking death warrant, asshole!" I yell as I continue to approach the guy.

"Look, I can tell that you don't feed on humans but that doesn't give you the right to call my friends monsters just because they feed from humans..."

"Now Isa..." He stops and cries out in pain when I put a hole in his hand with my laser. "What the hell was that?!"

"That, you jackass, was just a taste of what I'm capable of, now if..."

"Bella are you alright?" Peter grabs me and quickly pulls me behind him and Jasper.

"Yeah I'm fine sugar; I told you, I can take care of myself." I look around for Charlotte. "Hey where's Charlotte?"

"She is with Nero." Jas smiles at me. "Nero was hurt when this asshole crashed through the door and took you." Jasper says and I instantly see red.

"You mother fucker!" I yell as I try to move past Peter but he grabs me and holds me to him. "You hurt Nero; you fucking hurt my baby?!" I'm crying now. I hand Peter my laser because if I use it I just might hurt him or Jasper.

"What is this baby?" I over look the term of endearment and smile a teary smile as I point to the veggie vamps hand. "It's a hand held diamond cutter. I told you my dads a freaking genius." I take a deep breath and center myself. "Is Nero okay?"

"Yeah darlin' she's fine; she was just thrown into us and she may have broken her leg but she'll be fine." Jasper says as he continues to stare down at the stupid fucker that hurt my baby.

Peter is still looking at my diamond cutter like it's the coolest thing on earth. "Peter if you want it, keep it; I have more." I grin at Peter's excitement before he releases his hold on me and sticks the laser back into my pocket.

"Hold it for me darlin." Peter winks and kisses my cheek before moving to stand in front of me once more and looks at the veggie vamp. "Now asshole, start with your name, then you better start explaining yourself before I make this beautiful woman some nice jewelry out of you."

Ewe nasty, I think I'll pass on that shit, Peter pan...

"I'm Edward Cullen and I was saving her from the likes of you; I have been watching her and keeping her safe because of her job and when I heard you ask her out I just couldn't take it and I had to save her."

"Stalker..." I growl at the asshole. "...And I don't need you to save me from anyone! If anything I need saving from you, you sick bastard!"

"Isabella I can't just allow you to..."

"Allow me?!" I yell and reach for my laser. "You don't have a fucking say in what I do or who I go out with, dick wad, and if I ever see you again or if Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte sense you watching me like a fucking stalker again, I will call my uncles and tell them what happened. Trust me, you fucking douche bag, when I say that they will take care of the problem quickly!" I try to move past my body guards but Peter holds me to his body.

"I'm sorry." Is all the pussy says before running off into the trees.

"Fucking hell, that little shit was fast." Jasper shakes his head and looks at me with a grin then eyes my laser.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yes you can have one as well, but I don't want to hear that the two of you used them as light sabers and killed each other." I point at the both of them until they both crossed their hearts in a silent promise. "Alright now, please get me back to my shop so I can check on my baby."

Peter grins and lifts me into his arms so that my face is pressed in the crook of his neck and my legs are wrapped tightly around his waist. The next thing I know I being set down on my couch next to Nero. "Oh baby girl, are you alright?" I hug her to me as she finds her way into my lap licks my hand. "Hey Char, thanks for staying with her; that asshole that took me was the type to eat panthers." I smile at her then turn to Peter. "Could you grab my phone and find the contact that says Sue and tell her that I need her here pronto. She's Nero's vet, and my dads girlfriend."

After dad and Sue left the shop, giving Nero a clean bill of heath and assuring me that nothing was damaged or broken, just sprained. They left with the promise that they will be back in the morning to run the shop for me.

I managed to sweet talk Peter and Jasper to board the door up before the left the shop.

I make my way up to my lonely apartment with Nero leading the way and after my nightly routine I climb into bed and allow Nero to sleep at the foot but just because that is where she plopped her lazy ass down and started snoring. She's way to heavy for me to move so I just pat her massive head and crawl under the covers.

Just as I begin to doze off I hear a tap on my window causing Nero to look up and begin purring, so I have a good idea who is tapping on my third story window. My suspicions are confirmed when I see Peter setting on the fire escape and looking out over the city.

"What on earth are you doing out here Peter pan?" I grin at him after opening my window.

"Couldn't sleep." He jokes as he turn to me with a sexy grin.

"You're funny Peter; you should do stand up." I grin and motion for him to come in. "So what are you really doing here?"

"You know I tried doing stand up but I got tomatoes thrown at my head..."

"You sir, are avoiding my question." I sit down on my bed and pat the spot next to me. Peter wags his eyebrows at me before taking a seat next to me.

"I couldn't leave because I was worried that little prick would come back and I feel like that I need to near you." He says with this strange serious expression that makes me smile. "I feel drawn to you Bella and I don't know what it means or what to do about it, despite my gift. I'm just simply at a loss here. So I decide to just come here and let you know that I'll be keeping Nero safe from the veggie vamps since you are fully capable of taking care of yourself." He chuckles when I nudge him with my shoulder causing him to laugh and look down at me with a look that I can't decipher.

I smile and close my eyes when I feel Peter's hand caress my cheek. "Do you feel that when I touch you Bella?" Peter whisper in the dark quiet room.

"I do, but what does it mean?" I open my eyes only to find his face so close to mine and his mouth partly open, his sweet breath fanning across my flushed face.

"Jasper and Char said that you are my mate, Bella." He says quietly as his face moves closer to mine. "Does that scare you? That you're mated to a vampire?"

"Why would that scare me Peter? I feel drawn to you in a way that I have only heard about since I've learned about vampires, and to tell you the truth I'm rather happy that I can have you like I want you." Damn it Bella just shut the hell up.

"And how do you want me, darlin?" Peter moves closer and pulls me into his lap with his strong muscular arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

I smile as I cup his cheek and slightly graze his lips with mine as I speak. "First, how well can you draw?" I look at his grinning lips. Fuck, I really want to kiss him right now.

"I'm very good at drawing actually. Why?" I lightly peck his lips before I respond.

"Good, because I need you to start work in the shop tomorrow at ten."

"Now why would I need a job Bella?" Peter's grin broadens.

"So you can protect me, and so that I can do this anytime I feel the need." I press my lips to his hard and take his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking hard then nibbling it with my teeth. Peter groans and immediately presses me into my mattress then hovers over me as he deepens the kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth; tasting and devouring my entire soul with this one fantastic kiss.

All to soon he breaks the kiss and grins down at me and its then that I realize that my bare legs are wrapped tightly around his hips and his hands are rubbing up and down my thighs.

"I want you so damn much Bella, but I really want to do this right. So get some sleep and I'll keep my two favorite girls safe from the crazy rabbit munchers." Peter leans down and kisses me one last time before trying to get off my bed but my legs tighten to hold him in place.

"Will you stay with me? It's a lot more comfortable in here in my bed than it is out there on the fire escape, and I promise to be a very good girl." I release my grip on him as he weighs the pros and cons of my offer.

"Are you sure you're fine with this, and your dad won't come after me with his awesome weaponry and cut my dick off or something?" I laugh and shake my head. "I'm kind of attached to all that is, well, me."

"No Peter, this is my apartment and my dad will have to go through me to get to you." I grin as I settle into my bed and wait for Peter to strip down to his briefs before climbing into my bed behind me and pulling me to his chest.

Shit, I really love being held by this sexy god like man.

"Is this okay, darlin?" I smile and nod as he kisses up my shoulder to my neck.

"I don't know why but I trust you completely." I moan and look at him over my shoulder.

"Thank you, doll. I'll never take that or you for granted." I feel him drop a soft sweet kiss to my cheek as I begin to doze off. "Goodnight my beautiful girl. I'll keep you and Nero safe and sound, I promise."

"Mmmm, Goodnight Peter." I mumble just I completely drift off.

* * *

"B-Bella?" I grin and shake my head at Peter before he can say anything to Angela. He just loves to mess with the poor girl, because she still hasn't gotten over her fear of all things dead yet and she still stutters whenever Peter is working. Which is anytime I'm working.

Peter and I have been inseparable since the night we met; which was only three weeks ago. When I told my dad that I hired some muscle that could draw, he actually squealed like a damn woman. The man has been trying to find a vampire to work for us for a while, but for some damn reason vamps don't need the money; just blood, and my dad and I are not willing bleeders.

"Yes Angela?" I look up and smile at the timid girl.

"W-well you have some h-human customers." She points to the front room and shyly smiles at Peter just as he stands and nods to her.

I shake my head and grab Nero's leash so the human feels safer. I just shake my head at that as I hand Peter her leash and then strut my ass up to the front with Peter and Nero following behind me.

"Baby, why the leash? Our girl hates this shit." Peter whines for Nero because well, she isn't able to verbalize her distaste for her leash.

"Humans are to Nero as Angela is to Vampires." I tell him simply with a small shrug. "It makes them feel more secure even though if my big girl decide that she want to make a chew toy out of someone, I sure as hell wouldn't be able to stop her."

I tell him as I step up next to Angela only to see two blondes eyeing my art wall. "Hey ladies, I'm Bella and what can I do for you today?" I clap my hands together.

The two blondes turn to me then to Peter and that folks is where their eyes stay. "Hello?" I wave my hand in their drooling faces just as Nero growls and slashes her paw through the air; effectively getting the girls attention.

"Why the fuck do you have a panther in your shop?" One girl screeches.

"Oh, Nero here keeps Peter safe from frisky woman. You see she knows how I feel about my boyfriend," I point to Peter. "And she has taken it upon herself to protect whats mine. Well, ours...She a stingy bitch sometimes." I smile sweetly at Peter just as he shakes his head at my silliness.

"Um, okay..." One girl speaks up and slowly approaches me. "I-I want a p-piercing."

"Where do you want it?" I ask the girl just as Char walks into the shop like she own the place, and kisses my cheek before doing the same to her brother.

"Um..." The girl clears her throat. "I want a belly button piercing."

"Figures..." Char snorts as she sets next to a giggling Angela. Char is the only vamp that Angela is not a stuttering mess around. Those two actually have quite the friendship now.

"Char." I chastise her but I'm still smiling so it's not that effective. "Wheres your husband?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Chill Bells, he's up stairs working on your internet like you asked him to."

"Hey he is the one that messed up my damn router with the fucking laser." I point out to the crazy woman.

Her and Peter laugh as they no doubt picture Jasper's face after he incidentally burned a damn hole in the side of my router. Or they may be picturing me running after a vampire while burning the shit out of him with a low powered laser. That fucker had about twenty hole in his jeans once I was done with him.

"Hello?" A crazy loud voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Oh right sorry." I grin at the women. "Right this way." I direct her to the back room. "Here." I hand the girl a velvet tray with about thirty different types of body jewelry. "Pick what kind of ring you want."

After about ten minutes the woman hand me a simple titanium barbell and give me a weird look. "So you're dating a vampire?" The nosy girl asks. "Whats that like? Are Vampires good in bed?"

I just stare at the bitch for a good minute and then roll my eyes. "I don't know." I shrug. "We've only been dating a few weeks."

"Shit woman; if that man out there was my man..." The crazy woman sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Just put it this way; I'd know his favorite position by now."

"I'll bet." I laugh as I shove the needle through her belly button not so gently then send her on her way just as Peter struts his sexy smiling ass over to me.

* * *

"Holy shit baby!" Peter yells scaring the ever loving shit out of me as I walk into my room clad only in a towel.

I look over at him as I shut my bedroom door. "What? I forgot my clothes." I giggle then grin at him mischievously when he lets out a low rumbling growl. He doesn't need to know that this was all planned out.

Ever since that woman asked me how Peter was in bed this morning, I have been rather curious. So I come up with a plan to seduce him, and judging by the way he's looking at me and the big ass bulge in his jeans, I'd say mission accomplished.

"Do you like what you see, Peter? How bad do you want me right now? Tell me baby, tell me what this warm little body is doing to you, and what you want it to do for you." I moan to him as I rub my hand slowly down my body after I drop my small towel to the floor and move closer to his gaping sexy ass. "Is my body doing wicked things to you Peter? Do you want it to do wicked thing for you?"

"Fuck baby..." He groans as he stands from my bed quickly. "You have no idea how badly I want to devour your entire body, Bella." Peter wraps his arms around my waist before he leans down and nip my neck playfully. "Damn baby, I need you right now. I need to feel you in anyway that I can."

I grab the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head then scratch my nails down his sexy chest. "How bout you show me how much you want me, Peter." I purr seductively just as I feel his hands slide down to my ass.

Peter groans as he lifts me off the ground and presses me against the wall. My legs wrap around his waist tightly just as he presses his lips to mine in a dominate and passion filled kiss.

I thread my fingers through his soft hair and grind myself against his hard clothed dick. "Damn Bella, you feel so fucking good against me."

Peter quickly lays me down on my bed, and as he straightens up I get to my knees and quickly reach for the buttons of his jeans. Once I have them unbuttoned I push them down his legs, along with his briefs. Then I wrap my fingers around his gorgeously thick and very long cock, causing him to hiss.

With a very wicked grin, I leans forward and lick the tip of his dick and groan at the taste of him. "Fuck..." Peter growls as he grabs the back of my head. "Please baby don't tease me." Peters head lulls back just as I open my mouth and quickly suck him down to the back of my throat and then swallow hard around him. "Jesus Christ baby!" He roars loudly when I scrap my teeth up and down his shaft as I suck him off.

"Mmmm." I moan around him as I begin to suck him hard and fast.

Moving faster than I can blink, Peter pulls me away from him and positions us in a sixty nine position so that he can make me feel as good as I know I'm making him feel.

I moan loudly when he begins to eat my pussy aggressively. "Oh shit Peter!" I scream when I feel his fingers penetrate my entrance.

I start to suck him harder and faster, and after about five minutes of this beautiful bliss, I feel my walls begin to grip his two fingers that are pumping in and out of me wildly. Peter growls loud deep in his chest when I begin to cum hard just as I feel his cock start to twitch in my mouth. Oh fuck, this man taste so damn sweet.

As soon as we both are pleasantly blissed the fuck out, I find myself on my back and Peter's sexy body is sliding up mine. "I am never letting you go woman." Peter declares just as he pushes into me. "Damn baby you are so fucking tight, and oh so wet." Peter moans as he begins to move in and out of me hard and fast. The sound of his balls slapping against me is making this experience that much better.

I arch my back, pushing my heaving chest into his as I cry out. "Harder Peter! Please," I yell just as Peter begins to suck and lightly bite my nipple as he continues to make love to me. "Oh fuck baby, I want you to bite me." I growl as I grip his hair in my fist tightly and pull his head up to look at me. "Bite me Peter, but don't change me yet." I moan as I thrust my hips hard, meeting his hips as he pounds into me.

"Shit..." He lifts my body up to straddle his bent knees and continues to fuck me so good. "Are you sure, Bella?" He moans into my mouth as he kisses me deeply.

"Yes, Oh fuck yes. Peter!" I throw my head back and scream in ecstasy as I feel his teeth sink into my right breast. "Oh fuck this feel amazing baby!" Shit, I'm being so damn loud. I have never been this loud in bed. Although I have only been with one other person but my ex has nothing on this god like man.

"Mmmm..." Peter groans as my hips begin to move and swivel faster. I feel him take one more pull of my blood just as I clamp tightly around his pulsing dick. Peter pulls his mouth from my breast and gasps as he leans back in to lick it clean and seal the wound.

Peter suddenly flips me on all fours and begins to pound into me at a blinding speed, causing us both to cum hard at the same time.

After a few minutes of this incredible feeling Peter positions us so that he's laying on his back and I'm straddling him while we continue to fuck each other with wild abandon. "Fuck," Peter moans loudly as I continue to move my hips in time with his. "I'm so fucking stupid for you Isabella."

"You love me don't you Peter?" I grin down at him just as I feel him cum deep inside of me once more.

"So much baby." He sits up and holds me tighter just as I fall apart in his arms once more. "Fuck, I love you so much Bella!"

"That is really good Peter." I grin as I lean forward and press my lips to his in a searing kiss. "Because I'm madly in love with you. Can I keep you forever?"

Peter grins and nods before he lays back down and lift me off of him. He positions us so that I'm laying on his still heaving chest and our legs are tangled together.

"So..." Peter breaks the silence while he rubs his hand down my back. "You want me for eternity?"

"If you want..."

"God baby, I want to turn you right now." He leans his face down and lightly kisses my cheek.

"Eventually I'll let you turn me but not today." I grin as I caress his cheek. "Because there are thing that I want to do before I become a vampire."

"Like what, baby?" Peter rolls us so that my back is pressed to his chest.

I shrug and giggle when Peter tickles my side. "Just a few human experiences, well, one human experience."

"Whatever you want to, I'll make it happen. I'll do anything for you baby." Peter slide his cool hand down to my hip.

I roll over to face him. "Do you mean that?"

"Anything your beautiful heart desires." He leans down and kisses my lips softly.

"Marry me, Peter." I look deeply into his eyes. "I want to be your wife before you turn me." I start to get a little nervous when all he does is stare at me. "I'm sorry." I look down. "If you don't want to I under..."

"How soon do you think we can get to Vegas?" Peter grin as he gets up and pulls me from the bed. He leans down and grabs his jeans from the floor. Before I can ask him what he's doing, he tosses his pants back to the floor and kneels down on one knee with a beautiful black diamond ring in his hand. "Baby, I bought this ring two days after meeting you. I was planning on asking you to marry me tomorrow but with you being the crazy girl that I love so much, you didn't give me a chance. So..." Peter slide the ring on my finger just as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Isabella Marie Swan, I fell in love with you the moment I met you." He stands and presses his soft lips to mine then pulls away. "One lifetime with you is simple not enough. I want you; mind body and soul, forever. Will you do me the incredible honor in becoming my wife? I promise to love you more than anything and I will never take you or our love for granted."

I begin to sob as I nod my head. "Yes baby, oh god yes. I love you so damn much."

Peter grin at me as he lifts me into his arms and lays us back in our bed. I can feel his hard dick press against me. Before he can push into me his phone starts to ring loudly in the other wise quiet room.

"Damn it." Peter groans as he reaches over and grabs his phone from the nightstand and answers it; putting it on speaker so that I can hear the conversation. "What?" He growls as he continues to rub his dick against my wet core.

"Hey man, you and Bells need to get your asses down to the shop right the fuck now." Jasper growls. "Shits going down."

"What the hell is going on Jas?" I ask then promptly moan when Peter pushes into me hard. "Fuck!"

"Um, just stop what you guys are doing and get yours asses down here now!" I hear Char yell.

"Fine, we'll be down in a minute." Peter growls then ends the call. "Come on babe, lets go see what the hell is so fucking important." Peter pulls out of me causing us both to whimper in protest.

Once we're dressed, Peter and I make our way downstairs to the shop with a growling Nero leading the way. What the hell is wrong with her?

"There's a whole lot of supernatural in the shop, baby." Peter looks at me in concern just as he opens the door. "I guess it's a good thing that Angela isn't here." My crazy mate laughs.

When we enter the room I begin to freak the hell out. My three vampire uncles and a few of there guard members are talking with my dad and Sue. The copper headed fucker that tried to take me the night that Peter and I met is standing with five other veggie vamps. My dad and Sue are sitting on the lounge couch with Char and Jasper.

I look around as I walk over to my uncles. "What's going on, Aro?" I hug him then hug my other two uncles before moving back to stand next to Peter. "What brings my favorite uncles to New Orleans?" At this I hear a few gasps come from the veggie vamps.

"We'll last week we received a rather disturbing call from an old friend of ours, saying that you were being lied to by a vampire named Peter Whitlock. Carlisle told me that Peter was making you think that you were his mate and that you were in fact Edwards mate..."

"Bullshit, Uncle Marcus I want you to look at me and my _fiance,_ and tell me that he is not my mate." I growl as I glare at the veggie fuckers.

"Brother..." Marcus smiles at me. "Your long time friend has lied to you, because I can clearly see that Isabella is mated with Mr. Whitlock. I have never seen a stronger bond in my life. It's beautiful the way those two are bonded..."

"She is mine!" Edward roars.

"No the fuck I'm not, you pussy-pire!" I roar right back just as Peter pulls me behind him.

"Carlisle, your son is walking on thin ice with me. I suggest you control him before I get Jane to do it for you." Aro sneers at Edward before turning back to me. "So, you're getting married? I'm so happy that we're here to see this beautiful joining." Aro grabs mine and Peters intertwined hands. "That is a very beautiful ring my dear."

"Hold up." My dad grins at Peter. "When did you ask her?"

"I didn't." Peter laughs just as Char pulls me into a tight hug. "She just asked me not thirty minutes ago. I guess it's a good thing that I had already got her a ring and was planning on asking her." Peter laughs as Char hugs us. "We were gonna go to Vegas tonight and elope but..."

"Like hell you are, young man!" Sue yells at Peter. "We are gonna have a big ole New Orleans style wedding." She grin and nods at me as I shake my head violently.

"I'll be damned. I want something small and if it's at all possible there will not be any golden eyed fuckers there." I glare at Edward.

"Bella please don't do this." Edward pleads with me causing me to roll my eyes. "I love you and I know that you love me too..."

"Dude, I don't even fucking know you, and remember, you tried to kidnap me three weeks ago. So I would suggest you shut the hell up and mind your own damn business!" I yell causing Jane to growl as she steps forward and uses her gift on the copper haired asshole.

"You tried to take my cousin?" She yells.

"He did, and he also hurt Nero in the process." I inform my extended family causing them all to growl.

"What?" Jane screeches and begins to slowly approach the dumb ass. "I gave her Nero for her birthday two years ago, and you tried to hurt her?" Jane ups the anti on her gift causing Edward to cry like a little bitch.

"Yes he did Janie." I nod as I smile an evil smile.

"Please don't hurt Edward." The shortest rabbit munching vampire cries out then glares at me as she steps in front of Edward. "I told him to just forget about that human bitch but he just couldn't get passed the way her blood sang to him and the fact that he couldn't read her mind." She sneers at me. "I told him to just wait until I was able to take Jasper as my mate and..." She stops when Char roars loudly.

"Jasper is my mate you stupid little boy!"

"Like hell he is! He will be mine and there will be nothing you can do about it you country bitch. Ahhhhh!" The short fairy little boy screams then begins to gasp when I take out my laser and slice her in half.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter you little human bitch?" The woman that is holding daddy vamps hand yells at me. "I will kill you!"

"Carlisle, it seems yours son has put your family in quite the conundrum. And I would suggest you control your family before my guard or Isabella ends your entire coven." Aro sneers at the blonde man that is standing next to Edward.

I grin and step forward. "I want those two dead uncle Aro." I point to Edward and the pixie doorstop.

"Why? They did nothing to deserve death." Carlisle yell out. "You are the one that should die you little bitch!"

"I take that back uncle Aro." I grin evilly. "I want them all dead."

"Hey, wait!" The big guy steps away from the rest of his family and pulls the big boobed blonde with him. "My mate and I had nothing to do with any of this. We just recently rejoined the Cullen's a week ago." I look at the guy and his woman and notice that their eyes are a strange orange color.

"That's fine just don't make me regret it." I point at the big guy then look at his mate. "Has anyone ever told you just how gorgeous you are; damn if I was into women and we both weren't mated I would so take you up to my apartment and put a big fucking smile on your pretty face." I giggle and turn to Peter when I feel his grip tighten on my hips.

"Isabella baby, you need to stop that shit. You are making your favorite toy want to come out and play." Peter growls in my ear before nipping it with his teeth.

"Hmmm..." I hum and look back at the gorgeous couple. "Sorry, I wasn't born with a verbal filter." I point to my dad. "You can blame my dad for that shit." I laugh.

"Is quite alright Bella. I totally agree with you and would do the same to you if we weren't mated. Damn, Bella is sexy; isn't she Em?" The woman and big guy moves to stand next to me and Peter. "I think you and I will get along perfectly." They both hug me then shake Peter's hand. "When all this is over, my mate and I want to get a tattoo, I also want my nose pierced like you and Charlotte have yours."

"It will be my pleasure...?"

"I'm Rose and this is Emmett." She informs me when I find myself at a loss as to who they are.

"Okay, we're going to our warehouse to dispose of the Cullen's." Aro claps his hands together and I notice that the four asshole have a vacant look in their eyes. Gotta love Alec and his awesome gift... "Then we will get a small ceremony put together for you and Peter. How does tomorrow night sound?"

"I can't get a wedding ready in less than twenty four hours. Are you insane uncle Aro?" I screech like a crazy person.

"You have nothing to worry about darling." My crazy uncle smiles at me. "You wanted something small so I'm sure your aunts and Ms. Sue here can have everything ready for you in no time at all. All you have to worry about is finding a dress and I'm sure Charlotte, Jane, Heidi, and Rose will be happy to help you with that and getting you ready tomorrow night."

I nod happily then turn to Peter. "Are you okay with this?"

"As long as I have you; I'm okay with anything, baby." Peter leans down and presses his lips to mine then turns to Jasper and my dad. "We all need to go get tuxedos. Emmett are you coming?" Peter grins at Emmett.

"Yeah, and thanks for including me and my Rosie in your special day." Emmett leans down and kisses Rose. "Have fun with the girls, baby."

"I love you Peterpire." I grin as I attack my fiance, molding my lips to his. This kiss is not particularly appropriate for present company but seriously; ask me if I fucking care.

I grin against Peters mouth when he lifts me up. "We'll be right back guys!" He yells out as he begins to run up to my apartment while keeping his lips moving against mine. I begin biting his bottom lips as he opens the door. "Come on Nero." He mumbles against my mouth as he shuts the door behind us and carries me to the bathroom. "Shit baby I love you."

Peter pecks my lips once more before striping us both naked then leaning down and turning the water to the shower on and stepping in under the warm spray.

I moan when Peter places me on my feet then drops down to his knees and lifts my right leg over his shoulder. "Damn baby..." Peter moans as he begins to trail his cool tongue up my inner thigh. "You taste so fucking good."

Our moans get louder when I feel his tongue circle my clit. I scream out when he gentle bites it and flicks it over and over until I cum really fucking hard. My legs are shaking and I come close to falling but as soon as they give out Peter lift me up and pushes his hard cock inside me in one deliciously hard thrust then proceed to fuck me into oblivion.

"Oh god yes Peter! Harder baby, faster!" I'm screaming so loud that I know all the vampires downstairs can hear me loud and clear.

"Mmmm, Baby you feel incredible wrapped around me like this. So damn tight." Peter slowly pulls out then thrust right back in really fucking hard. He repeats this a few times before he just start to pound into me at an inhuman speed. My back pressed against the wall of the shower and his balls slapping my ass repeatedly with each and every thrust.

"PETER! I suddenly scream as I fall apart in his arm. My entire body convulsing with the intensity of my orgasm.

"Goddamn baby, Mmmm." Peter grunts as I feel him start to pulse and twitch violently deep inside me. "Oh fuck yeah baby! I love you so much. FUCK!" He yell out when I feel him spill his cool seed deep inside of me.

I turn my head to the side as I continue to roll and grind my hips against his. "Mmmm, bite me baby. Take what belongs to you, Peter. Fuck!" I yell out just as Peter sinks his sharp teeth into my neck as I run my fingers through his soft wet hair. "I love you baby." I whimper just as Peter pulls his teeth from my neck.

"I love you more Isabella." I grin when I feel Peter tighten his hold on my body; his dick pushing deeper inside me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight long enough to get your dress baby."

"Peter..." I grin and press my lips to his. "You have t..."

"The hell I do." Peter shakes his head in the negative. "Nope, well all go together."

I just giggle and nod as Peter places me on my feet and begins to wash me as I wash him. Holy shit, I just can't seem to keep my hands off my man's sexy body.

Once were finished getting ready and Peter has made sure Nero had enough food and water, we make our way down to see everyone but Jasper, Charlotte, my dad, Sue, Jane, Heidi, Rose, and Emmett gone.

"Where did everyone go?" I smile down at my dad.

"They went to dispose of the Cullen's then to get everything set up for your wedding. Marcus said that he would be officiate it for you. Your aunts Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenodora are already working to get things ready for tomorrow." My dad says as he grabs Sue's hand and pulls her out of the shop with the rest of us following.

"So Rose." I smile. "How long have you and Emmett been together?" I ask the beautiful vampire.

"Since the moment I met him." She smiles at her mate. "I was only a vampire for a few months when I found Emmett being killed by a damn grizzle bear. I knew right away that he was my mate, so I killed the bear and bit Emmett." She smiles at me. "We've been together since 1919."

I grin just as a thought crosses my mind. I turn to Peter and tilt my head to the side. "Peter I know that you told me all about yours and Char's change but you never told me how old you guys were when you were turned."

Peter grins down at me. "Char and I were only twenty three when Jasper turned us." Peter chuckles. "I thought I told you that you and I are the same age." I grin and shake my head.

"No baby, you only told me that you and Char were twins and you both are one hundred and eighty five years old, and that you both were changed by Jasper to be a part of a new born army." I shrug. "You also told me that a bitch name Maria ordered him to kill you both when she found out that Jasper was mated to Charlotte but the three of you killed her instead."

"You and Charlotte are twins and you guys were in the southern vampire wars?" Emmett asks.

"Yep..." Jasper speaks up as he hug Char. "I just had to have this little lady the moment I saw her beautiful tail, and as soon as I bit her she ordered me to turn her brother. The crazy woman said she would kill me if I didn't." Jasper and Peter laugh.

After about twelve flipping hours of torturous shopping, the ten of us are finally finished and on our way back to the shop. As soon as we pull up, Peter and I jump out of Jasper's SUV. Well, Peter jumps out while holding me bridal style. The silly man said he was practicing for tomorrow night.

"Hey Bells." My dad calls out before Peter can get the door to the shop unlocked. "Sue and I are going home to get some rest. Do you need me for anything before we head home?"

"No daddy. We'll see you guys tomorrow; I love you both, and be careful." I smile as my dad walks over to me and Peter to hug us both.

"We love you too baby girl." My dad smiles just as Sue hugs me and Peter.

As we enter the apartment Peter sets me on the couch then goes to check on our baby. Peter has Nero completely spoiled fucking rotten.

"Rose, Emmett." I get their attention. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We were gonna go get a hotel room." Em shrugs as I shake my head.

"No you're not. You both are family now and you both are staying here until you find your own place. We have plenty of rooms to choose from; okay?" I narrow my eyes when Emmett starts to object. "Jasper and Char stay here most of the time and have already claimed one of my guest rooms so the other room now belongs to you guys." I declare with a nod.

"Yeah, Char and I pretty much live here now but as soon as Bella and Peter get back from their honeymoon we'll all be living in our plantation home." Jasper grins at me.

"I'm keeping this apartment so that Peter and I have a place to go when we need to be alone." I grin at Peter just as he and Nero strut their beautiful asses into the living room.

Nero runs and jumps on the couch then lays her huge head on my lap and begins to purr.

"Man she is so damn beautiful." Rose smiles as she sits next to us and begins to pet her head. "Don't worry Bells. Em and I are not gonna eat her. We plan to start feeding on humans now."

"You better not hurt our baby." Peter growls at Rose playfully as he lifts Nero's massive body and set next to me with Nero on his lap. "This beautiful girl is my baby just as much as she's Bella's. Isn't that right my big girl?" Peter coos to Nero playfully just as the crazy cat turns herself so that she can lay her head on Peter's chest, she then starts to use his hand as a damn chew toy.

"Baby, don't let her do that. She may think its okay to do that to me before I'm turned." I whine and glare at Peter then Nero when the little bitch growls me.

"She knows better babe." Peter shrugs as he pulls his hand away from Nero's mouth and pets her head, causing her to purr until she passes out and begins to snore and drool on him.

After a few hours of getting to know Rose and Em, Peter stands and carries Nero to our bedroom to lay her in her bed. Several moment later Peter runs out of the room and lift me up and over his shoulder. "It's bed time for my girls." Peter lightly smacks my ass as he start towards our room. "Good night you fuckers." Peter yells out over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what he said." I laugh. "See you guys in the morning. Oh, and Char...since it will be my wedding day and all, will you make your awesome country breakfast for me and Nero in the morning?" I place my hands on Peter's ass as I lean up and look at my soon to be sister-n-law with pleading eyes. "Please, I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever..."

"Whatever you want doll!" Char yells out with a giggle. "Have fun Bella!"

"Oh, don't you worry you purty little head, sis." Peter laughs as he rubs my ass the squeezes it lightly. "I'll make sure my girl has plenty of fun tonight."

"So..." I whisper seductively as I grab Peter's shirt and roughly rip it open, sending buttons flying all over my room. "What kind of fun did you have in mind tonight, you sexy fucker?" I growl before I lean forward and bite his pierced nipple hard, causing him to growl loudly.

Fuck, I love that Peter got his nipple pierce. Granted, he made Jasper get his pierced first but Char and I really fucking love that they did that for us.

"Holy fuck Isabella!" Peter yells loudly when I aggressively yank his pajama pant down his legs then promptly drop to my knees and look up at him through my lashes.

"Peter..." I growl as I grab his ass and pull him to me then nuzzling my lips against his balls before gently bite them. "I really, really want you to fuck my mouth."

"Oh goddamn baby. I'll do whatever the fuck you want!" Peter roars loudly just as I hear the front door slam. "We are all alone now baby." Peter grins down at me as he roughly grips my hair. "Now open your fucking mouth woman." He growls and as soon as my mouth is open he thrust his huge dick in, all the way to the hilt causing me to gag just a little. "Oh fuck, baby." Peter hisses as he thrusts in and out; hitting the back of my throat each and every time he pushes in.

"Mmmm..." I moan deeply as I bring my hand up and suck my finger into my mouth with his huge dick.

I suck him as hard as I can as I grip his ball then slide my hand further back then ease my soaked finger into his ass. "Shit baby! Oh fuck yeah!" Peter roars and moans loudly as I pump my finger in and out of his ass hard and fast. "Oh god baby, I'm so goddamn close. Shit!" He yells out as I add another finger and scrap my teeth up and down his long thick shaft.

All too soon I feel Peter begin to twitch violently in my mouth. "Fuck yeah baby! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Peter's thrust fast and hard repeatedly as his hips roll in time with the movement of my fingers. "Jesus Christ Isabella, I love you so fucking much, woman!" Peter's head lulls back as he releases his delicious cum down my throat. Fucking hell, my man is cuming so hard and so much that it all won't go down fast enough that his seed begins to leak out of my mouth and down my chin.

Before I can process what's happening, Peter's beast is fully released and he's ripping and tearing at my clothes until I'm completely naked and position against the wall with my back against his heaving chest.

Peter takes my earlobe into his mouth before growling as he grips my hips and pulls my ass against his still hard as fuck cock. "I hope you are fucking ready for me my mate, because I'm about to fuck you very fucking violently baby. Answer me Isabella!" He roars before dragging his tongue up the side of my neck.

"Fuck baby, I am always ready for you!" I scream out as Peter thrust his dick into me hard then continues to fuck the thoughts right out of both our heads.

An hour later Peter is still fucking me hard and fast against the wall. I feel my legs completely give out and just as Peter pulls out he lift me into his strong arms.

Once he's setting in the edge of the bed he positions me so that my useless legs are wrapped around him. "Lean all the way back baby and place you hands on the floor." Peter tells then softly kisses my lips before helping me get into the position that he wants me in. "Yeah baby, just like that."

I'm completely upside down in a sort of handstand with my legs still wrapped around my sexy mates hips.

Peter grips my thighs as he stands and begins pumping his still hard dick in and out of me, slowly building speed. After about ten minutes of this, Peter and I both cum hard; roaring each others name in ecstasy.

Peter gently lays me down and covers my spent naked body with his as he kisses my lips tenderly. "I love you so damn much baby and I can't wait to be your sexy husband." He smiles down at me before flipping us so that I'm laying comfortably across his cool chest and our legs tangled together.

"I love you more Peter." I smile down at him, then yawn. "And I can't wait to be your sexy wife."

* * *

"Okay people, It's time!" Sue yells out before she turns to leave me and my dad alone.

My dad smiles down at me before kissing my forehead. "I'm so proud of you baby girl." He says just as Nero whines and swats his leg. "And I'm so proud of you too you silly cat." He laughs.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." I smile and try to will the tears away. "Now, are you ready to give you girls away?"

"No..." My dad shakes his head just as a tear rolls down his cheek. "But I will regardless." Dad pats Nero on her head as he opens the door." Alright Nero lead the way to Peter."

When I step out into the great hall of Jasper's plantation home I begin to get really excited when I see Peter standing at the alter smiling at me.

I hold my dad's arm tightly as we walk down the isle with Nero leading the way. When she gets to Peter, she nuzzles his hand before plopping her big ass down next to his left leg.

'I love you' I mouth to Peter. 'I love you more' he mouths back just as my dad places my hand in his.

Throughout the entire ceremony my focus is solely on my mate and his is solely on me. When it's time for him to kiss me, I smile as our lips touch.

"I love you so much, Peter. Always." I whisper to him.

"I love you more my beautiful Isabella. Forever."

 _ **...THE END**_

* * *

 _ **I really hope that you all loved this long ass one-shot.**_

 _ **For seriously though, this story is 33 freaking pages long and it took me several months to write it.**_

 _ **But in my opinion it was so damn worth it.**_

 _ **Let me know what's on all your minds after reading this and I just might write you a fuck awesome sequel.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
